The Day the World Mourned
by CreggaFoeseeker
Summary: This story is from Mac's perspective. It is supposed to be a picture of the whole world mourning. Curious yet? Please read this and review it. Happy reading! Mac T.& OC friendship


**This story is from Mac's perspective. It's part of a bigger story that I'm still working on, but I thought I'd publish this anyways. Please read it and tell me what you think. Even if you don't like it, please review it. I'd like to have your feedback. A lot of it. Happy reading. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

"You still have a chance. You can still go back. Time is almost up." Jasmines words still rang in my head. I shook my head firmly.

"No. I want to stay. I need to stay." I replied. Jasmine looked at me, searching my eyes for any false bravado. I met her intense green gaze. I looked at every detail of her and the background behind her. We both stood in midair, high above the city. Her normally brilliant white robe seemed dulled against the gray sky, and her hair looked even blacker as it waved in the wind. I could feel the air was charged with electricity and it smelled damp. I knew a storm was coming. Jasmine finally nodded, satisfied that I wasn't lying. She turned to face the line of huge dragons, the majority of which I knew. I sensed other people behind us, but I didn't turn. I knew they were either my team, or more fantastic creatures gathered here. I allowed my mind to slip into the peaceful chaos of swirling thoughts.

Jasmine had come to me as I was leaving the office, with a special offer. She had explained that every once in awhile, many creatures would gather here in New York City, to mourn the loss of life and Mankind's fall in the Garden so long ago. Jasmine had also told me that the place and time they chose to remember at, was September 11th 2001, at the site where the Twin Towers had once stood. She knew about Claire's death, and repeatedly offered my opportunities to back out. I almost did. But then I felt a firm resolve come over me, and I firmly decided to accept the invitation. Without a backward glance Jasmine had taken my hand and next thing I knew we were hovering over New York in the Dome Dimension.

A sudden peal of thunder jolted my mind back to 'the present'. I saw that Adam, Danny and Lindsay were standing on Jasmines left. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Stella, Flack, Sid and Hawkes all standing in a straight line on my right. Jasmine's face was grimmer, and sadder now. I looked forward again, shifting my weight from foot to foot. Nothing happened for at least 5 minutes, though it felt like an eternity to me. All was silent. Then, murmurs began to ripple through the mass gathering. The crowd began to shift, as if in fear. I could hear it in their voices too. Something wondrous was happening. I looked around for some sort of answer. All I could see was the city below us, the clouds on the horizon, and faces all desperately looking around, like me. The murmurs didn't escalate, nor did the panic spread. Jasmine finally caught my eye. She tilted her head back and pointed up. "Look!" she said, without shouting. Others were already looking to the western sky. I turned, and saw a small dot of pure white light streaking towards to earth. A comet. It was such a brilliant white light, whiter than anything any human had ever laid eyes on. The light was so pure, so dazzling, it made me think about how black the world was. Closer and closer it came, until it was the size of my fist. Then it began.

_[Flash!]_ The sounds of a business as usual on a plane. There was a feeling of contentment, the casualness of businessmen coming home to more meetings, and the anticipation of lovers seeing each other again. Suddenly I heard screams from the cockpit. Two shots. Then a man burst from behind the curtains with a black ski mask holding a nine mil. He shouted something Arabic in an angry voice. Another shot.

_[Flash!]_ once again I stood next to my friends above the city. The comet was closer now. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I looked over at Jasmine for answers. She met my gaze, her face grim. "You had your chance to turn back." Was all she said.

_[Flash!]_ the sounds of the forest. The feel and sound of the wind. I felt a tugging in my chest, and I followed it. Animals began to join me. Wolves, rabbits, mice all followed the same unseen path I followed. I wasn't myself. I knew I was, yet wasn't human. It didn't matter.

_[Flash!]_ Again I stood over the city. The wind had picked up, whipping everyone's hair into his or her faces. The wings of the great dragons rustled. There was an odd stillness, and anticipation. I felt it in my own heart, yet I did not understand. I didn't have time.

_[Flash!]_ Phones ringing. The chatter of voices in an office. The sounds of coffee machines and water coolers. Just another day.

"Where is Jenkins today? He should be here." someone behind me muttered.

"Hey Wilma, what's today's date?" a woman's voice called over the din.

"September 11th 2001." Came the reply.

"Thanks." I went cold. I looked out the window that faced towards the ocean…

_[Flash!]_ another plane. This one headed for the Pentagon. United 93. I gripped the seat in front of me, trying to keep my balance. Suddenly I tasted anger and rage. Less than a second later I heard what could only be described as a battle cry. 5 people charged down the aisle towards the cockpit. The rest of the passengers who were in their seats got up and followed them. Screams and shouts of pain. Curses in Arabic.

_[Flash!]_ a car. A red minivan. A black man in the drivers seat on a cellphone. "Listen Wilma, I can't come in today. Why? Because my wife just came down with the flu, and I have two young kids to take care of. Well I really don't want little Ashley to get sick, and Jordan isn't nearly old enough to baby-sit his little sister all day. Yes, yes I know. Yes I'll come in as soon as I can. Ok thanks bye." The man hung up, shaking his head. "Oh that woman…" with that he turned a corner and drove away from the Twin Towers, humming 'Amazing Grace'.

_[Flash!]_ Above the city again. The wind had picked up even more, and I could feel the beginnings of rain on my cheeks. The comet was slowly moving across the sky, almost blinding me with its pureness. It was headed right for…

_[Flash!]_ "Umm, Wilma, I need to step out for a few. I'll be back in like 20 min."

"Famous last words Sylvia." Said the graying haired woman with a laugh. With a chuckle Sylvia stepped into the elevator, accidentally bumping another woman who was coming out.

"Oh sorry Claire. Here."

"Thanks Sky." Came the familiar cheerful reply.

_[Flash!]_ I didn't know whether or not the moisture on my face was tears, or the rain that had began to fall.

_[Flash!]_ Running on the ground again. The tugging was stronger. Finally my eyes beheld a clearing. Regular woodland creatures, great and small were all gathered there. They all milled about as if chatting. I-They-We- were all there for a reason. But why?

_[Flash!]_ me, in the office, wrapping up a few cases, feeling very accomplished. I (the memory me) thought about calling Claire, but decided "Nah, she's probably busy."

_[Flash!] _The comet was following the same path as …

_[Flash!] _The plane. I heard the whine of the wind against the metal of the wings, and felt the strain of the engine. I heard a woman whimpering behind me, curled underneath one of the seats. Faster the plane spiraled downwards.

_[Flash!]_ "Here are the files you wanted Wilma." Claire said. She looked out the window and sighed as she turned away. "It's too pretty of a day to spend indoors." She said.

_[Flash!]_ the whine of the engines was deafening, and the frantic prayers of the passengers more rambling and incoherent in terror.

_[Flash!]_ the forest floor. Again. All activity had stopped. Silence. A lone gray wolf caught my eye.

_[Flash!]_ The comet was bigger, falling faster. The wind was near howling. No one moved.

_[Flash!]_ The cockpit, aimed at the Tower One. Seeing the peoples faces…

_[Flash!]_ The lone wolf looked up, and the rest of us followed his gaze. A brilliant white streak of light lit up the sky. For a moment we all just stood there. Then the wolf howled.

_[Flash!]_ Wind. Sound. Fire. Heat. Screams. Groaning metal. Bracing for an impact..

_[Flash!]_ Once again I stood over the city I vowed to protect, behind the line of dragons and other fantastic creatures, amongst my best friends. The lone wolfs howl still rang in my ears. Everything had escalated. The flashbacks, the wind, everything had become louder, faster and more intense, until it reached a climax. The comet was almost there. I cast one quick glance over at Jasmine. She locked eyes with me, half her face lit up by the light of the comet. For a moment there was complete silence. "So it begins." Jasmine said.

With a sound like an atomic bomb the plane/comet hit. The moment it did I felt an intense grief hit me like a shockwave. The roars of pure anguish from the dragons were the only things I could comprehend with my 5 senses for a moment. I felt the very air vibrate with the grief of the whole world. The white light blinded me fully, yet I could see more clearly than I ever could've ever comprehended. Cries of misery could be heard all around me. The sound almost made me want to cry. But something about this gathering, this time, this place, those memories, this light… I found myself so complete. I looked to my right at Danny and Lindsay. They were entertained in a hug, tears on both their faces as they watched the comet. Adam's face was also marked with tears. I looked to my right for a moment. Everyone's faces were dotted with tears trails, and their eyes were locked on the brilliant, pure, white light of the comet that wasn't a comet. Stella met my gaze, tears streaming down her face. I reached out and gripped her hand, giving it a squeeze. She squeezed back, then faced forward again. We all had not gathered here to wallow in our grief and pain, but to mourn that this had happened. From our perspective, it had to happen. Yet still we chose to mourn. I looked up, leaning my head back and throwing my arms out, as the rain finally began to fall. I felt Jasmine inhale and add her own bittersweet roar to the chorus of the other mourners. One by one I felt my team do the same. I finally fell to my knees, and added my own puny human voice to the refrain of mourners. And to this day, my and my team have never forgotten the time when we took part in 'Te Dayas Mournus.' The Day the World Mourned.


End file.
